Goldie White and the Seven Characters
Cast: *Snow White - Goldie Locks (Goldie & Bear) *Prince Florian - Beanstalk Jack (Goldie & Bear) *The Evil Queen - The Queen of Hearts (Alice in Wonderland; 1951) *The Old Hag - Maleficent (Sleeping Beauty) *Doc - Timothy Q. Mouse (Dumbo) *Grumpy - Big Bad Wolf (Goldie & Bear) *Happy - Jiminy Cricket (Pinocchio) *Sleepy - Mickey Mouse *Bashful - Humpty Dumpty (Goldie & Bear) *Sneezy - White Rabbit (Alice in Wonderland; 1951) *Dopey - Jack Bear (Goldie & Bear) *Magic Mirror - The Cave of Wonders (Aladdin) *Humbert the Huntsman - Pete (Disney) *Forest Animals - themselves *Prince Florian's Horse - Maximus (Tangled) *The Raven - Hayabusa the Falcon (Mulan) *The Vultures - Trigger and Nutsy (Robin Hood; 1973) *Himself as an extra - Frog (Goldie & Bear) *Themselves as an extra - Top Cat, Benny the Ball, Choo-Choo, Fancy-Fancy, Spook, and Brain (Top Cat) *Himself as an extra - Dumbo (Dumbo; 1941) Scenes: *Goldie White and the Seven Characters Part 1 - Opening Credits/Prologue *Goldie White and the Seven Characters Part 2 - Queen of Hearts's Cave of Wonders *Goldie White and the Seven Characters Part 3 - Goldie Meets Beanstalk Jack ("I'm Wishing"/"One Song") *Goldie White and the Seven Characters Part 4 - Queen of Hearts's Dark Demand *Goldie White and the Seven Characters Part 5 - In the Woods/Goldie Runs Away *Goldie White and the Seven Characters Part 6 - Goldie's Forest Animals ("With A Smile And A Song") *Goldie White and the Seven Characters Part 7 - Goldie Discovers A Cottage *Goldie White and the Seven Characters Part 8 - ("Whistle While You Work") *Goldie White and the Seven Characters Part 9 - Meet the Characters ("Heigh-Ho") *Goldie White and the Seven Characters Part 10 - Goldie Explores Upstairs *Goldie White and the Seven Characters Part 11 - Searching the Cottage (Part 1) *Goldie White and the Seven Characters Part 12 - Searching the Cottage (Part 2) *Goldie White and the Seven Characters Part 13 - The Characters Discover Goldie *Goldie White and the Seven Characters Part 14 - Goldie Meets the Characters *Goldie White and the Seven Characters Part 15 - Supper Not Ready Yet *Goldie White and the Seven Characters Part 16 - "Bluddle-Uddle-Um-Dum (The Characters' Washing Song)" *Goldie White and the Seven Characters Part 17 - Deceived/Queen of Hearts Disguised Herself *Goldie White and the Seven Characters Part 18 - "The Characters' Yodel Song" *Goldie White and the Seven Characters Part 19 - "Someday My Prince Will Come" *Goldie White and the Seven Characters Part 20 - Bedtime *Goldie White and the Seven Characters Part 21 - Maleficent's Evil Plan *Goldie White and the Seven Characters Part 22 - The Characters Leave for Work *Goldie White and the Seven Characters Part 23 - Goldie Meets Maleficent *Goldie White and the Seven Characters Part 24 - A Race Against Time *Goldie White and the Seven Characters Part 25 - Goldie's Death and Funeral *Goldie White and the Seven Characters Part 26 - True Love's First Kiss/Happily Ever After *Goldie White and the Seven Characters Part 27 - End Credits Movie Used: *Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs (1937). The live action version is still in the works. Clips from Movies/TV Show Used: *Goldie & Bear *Alice in Wonderland; (1951) *Sleeping Beauty; (1959) *Dumbo; (1941) *Pinocchio *Fantasia *Fun and Fancy Free *Mickey's Christmas Carol *Disney's Sing-Along Songs *Mickey's Once Upon A Christmas *Mickey Mouse Works *Fantasia 2000 *House of Mouse *Aladdin; (1992) *Tangled *Mulan *Robin Hood; (1973) *Top Cat *Top Cat and the Beverly Hills Cats *The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh *Bambi *The Fox and the Hound *The Black Cauldron Gallery: Goldie Locks (Goldie & Bear).jpeg|Goldie Locks as Snow White Beanstalk Jack (Goldie & Bear) 1.png|Beanstalk Jack as Prince Florian OffWithHerHead-SW.png|The Queen of Hearts as the Evil Queen Maleficent.png|Maleficent as the Old Hag Noimage.png|Timothy Q. Mouse as Doc Big Bad understands.jpg|Big Bad Wolf as Grumpy Jiminy Cricket AKA Jimmy Cricket.png|Jiminy Cricket as Happy Mickey Mouse.png|Mickey Mouse as Sleepy Humpty.png|Humpty Dumpty as Bashful Noimage.png|The White Rabbit as Sneezy Goldie-and-bear-1.jpg|Jack Bear as Dopey Noimage.png|The Cave of Wonders as the Magic Mirror 9DC471E8-6C89-4A34-8269-04B44B38F18D.png|Pete as Humbert the Huntsman Noimage.png|Forest Animals as themselves Maximus.jpeg|Maximus as Prince Florian's Horse Noimage.png|Hayabusa the Falcon as the Raven Noimage.png|Trigger and Nutsy as the Vultures Category:Snow White Movie Spoofs Category:Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs Movie Spoof Category:Goldie & Bear Category:Kevin Jordan Category:758HEG